The present invention relates to an anchoring and positioning balloon device deployed using an endoscope. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inflatable balloon used to secure the position of an endoscope when the endoscope is situated within a body cavity. The present invention also relates to a method for anchoring and positioning a balloon device within a body cavity.
Endoscopes are effective devices for diagnosing and treating patients with minimal intervention and discomfort. There are many types of endoscopes configured for different diagnoses and treatments. For example, a duodenoscope is used for examining the duodenum, a colonoscope for examining the colon, and so on. Because of the nature of the operation of an endoscope, it is necessary that the endoscope be flexible and small in diameter in order to follow the tortuous path to various body cavities. A major problem with conventional endoscopes is inadequate stabilization of the endoscope tip after placement at a position for a specific surgical procedure. As a result, endoscopes frequently lose correct orientation and cannulation during surgical procedures. This problem makes the operation of the endoscope much more time-consuming and results in more discomfort to the patient.
Attempts have been made to alleviate this problem by positioning a balloon about a portion of the endoscope tip to secure its position within the duodenum close to the papilla and to provide a leveraged force reaction during stent placement. In such a situation, the balloon is placed opposite to the viewing lens and elevator at the endoscope tip. However, placement of the balloon in this configuration causes a viewing device in the endoscope to be pressed against the mucosa, thus preventing a good view during the operation of the endoscope. A donut-shaped balloon has also been tested but prevented smooth operation of the viewing and working devices of the endoscope.
Thus, there is a need to provide an endoscope with an anchoring and positioning device that provides a solution to aforementioned problems.